


Кто такой Юри?

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, M/M, drunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: А мы с такими рожами возьмем да и припремся к Юри... Юри? А кто такой Юри?





	Кто такой Юри?

**Author's Note:**

> ну, это все вдохновлено "кто такая элис", и мне даже не слишком стыдно  
> курение зло, алкоголь зло, нельзя ломиться к людям посреди ночи. есть одно матерное слово.  
> это очень-очень-очень преслэш

Они сменили третью квартиру за ночь, да и дело, в общем, уже шло к рассвету, когда Пхичит неожиданно сказал:  
  
— А пойдемте к Юри!   
  
Весна в этом году не радовала, и если днем еще можно было пройтись в легкой куртке поверх футболки и джинсах с подворотами, то ночью все уже замерзали и стучали зубами. А еще где-то часа в два пошел дождь, кончился быстро, но оставил после себя сырость. Так что им всем нужно было срочно искать новую квартиру.   
  
И Аня, чихнув, спросила:  
  
— А кто такой Юри?   
  
И Виктор, чихнув, сказал:  
  
— Пойдем, конечно!  
  
И они пошли, потому что Виктор чихал и разговаривал громче Ани, хотя тоже понятия не имел, кто такой Юри. Но, наверное, Юри живет в теплой квартире, и у него можно провести остаток ночи. Или хотя бы попросить спрей от насморка?  
  
По старой традиции, чтобы согреться, они завалились в круглосуточный магазинчик по дороге к дому Юри. И так как на часах было без тринадцати минут пять, Гоша, импозантно взъерошив свою челку, отделился от них и, чуть пошатываясь, пошел штурмовать продавщицу.   
  
— Алкоголь не продается после десяти и до какого времени? — громким шепотом спросила Мила и потерла слипающиеся глаза.   
  
— До утра, — сказал Крис авторитетно. Авторитет его слегка пошатнулся вместе с самим Крисом, когда Виктор навалился на него всем весом.   
  
— Я понимаю, — продолжила Мила тем же громким шепотом. Гоша, кажется, начал читать Есенина продавщице. Ну, так и до Маяковского недалеко. Пропала, считай, девушка. Виктор прищурился – продавщице на вид было лет пятьдесят с хвостиком. И прическа у нее была хвостик. Красивая девушка. — Но что считать утром? Любое время после ночи? Или есть определенные часы?   
  
— Есть определенные часы, — повторил за Милой Крис, опасно кренясь. Виктор со вздохом оставил его в покое и огляделся в поисках новой жертвы, коей был выбран трезвый по малолетству и потому злой Юра.   
  
— Юри точно знает, какие часы! — радостно сказал Пхичит и допил свой энергетик. — А пойдемте к Юри!   
  
— А кто такой Юри? — спросила Мила, но её вопрос потонул в её же зевке. Гоша затянул «Русь Советскую», Крисов парень, чье имя Виктор был не в состоянии запомнить в принципе, застонал обреченно и улегся на коврик под дверью.  
  
Алкоголь им все-таки продали, потому что после Руси Гоша проникновенно зачитал «Письмо к женщине», а потом резко переключился на Маяковского и не стал мелочиться, а начал с «Юбилейного». От его пробирающего:  
  
— Александр Сергеевич,  
разрешите представиться.  
Маяковский, — продавщица расчувствовалась и продала им все, что было можно и нельзя.   
  
На улице снова зарядил дождь, Виктор наступил в лужу и промочил кроссовки. Это было грустно, потому что это были его любимые – единственные – кроссовки. И еще было грустно, потому что он практически протрезвел, сильно замерз и был готов ломиться в ближайший подъезд с кошачьими воплями.   
  
Идея собраться с гитарой, Гошей и парочкой бутылок пива принадлежала, конечно, Виктору. Именно ему принадлежали все хорошие идеи в их компании. К сожалению, ему принадлежали только идеи. Поэтому они нагрянули к Миле, к которой после нагрянули родители. После Милы они пошли к Гоше, потому что Гоша жил один. Но и к Гоше нагрянули. Правда, на этот раз соседи, которым не понравился концерт. После этого они поехали к Пхичиту на попутках, но потерялись на разных машинах и завернули к Ане. У Ани вернулся старший брат с какой-то блондиночкой. И они брату даже не мешали. Блондиночкины вопли мешали им.   
  
— Ну что, — бодро сказал Пхичит. — К Юри?   
  
— Да кто такой Юри?! — рявкнул Юра.   
  
— Вы не знаете Юри? — удивился Пхичит. И нет, Виктор совершенно точно не знал Юри, ему было холодно, алкоголь удерживал в своих цепких руках Гоша. Гоша был королевой драмы, но Виктор все равно любил его. Сложно было найти человека, которого Виктор не любил бы. Вот, он даже Юру любил, хотя тот маленький раздражающий хмырь.   
  
— Ты невежливый, — так ему и сказал Виктор, который очень сильно хотел к этому самому Юри. Возможно, у него есть горячий чай и теплые одеяла. — А Юри, я уверен, восхитительный.   
  
— Так и есть, — обрадовался Пхичит и подпрыгнул на месте. — Он очень красивый, с красивым голосом и знает много языков.   
  
— Полиглот! — восхитился Виктор.  
  
— Обормот, — в рифму отозвался Гоша, который вообразил себя великим поэтом.   
  
— Бутерброд, — добавила Мила.   
  
— Хуйло, — не остался в долгу Юра, который явно пропускал уроки литературы в школе.   
  
И они пошли к Юри.   
  
Юри жил в многоэтажке очень далеко от того места, где они находились, и в многоэтажке не работал лифт. Кроме этого, у Пхичита не работал телефон с навигатором, с адресом Юри, вообще не работал телефон, и они пошли наугад.   
  
— Рано или поздно мы найдем что-нибудь, — сказал Пхичит. И они все-таки выпили, потому что Гоше было тяжело нести пакеты. Гоша был слабаком.   
  
Очевидно, кто-то из них обладал сверхразумом, и это точно был не Виктор, потому что он понятия не имел, как они дошли до нужной многоэтажки. Крисов парень вспомнил, что у него есть внешний аккумулятор, и отдал его Пхичиту. Потому что Пхичит не помнил номер квартиры. И подъезда. И этажа. И лифт не работал.   
  
Аня достала сигареты, Виктор стрельнул у нее штучку. Юра тоже попытался стрельнуть, но получил по рукам и ушел дуться в телефон. Отабеку, стало быть, писать. А все почему? Потому что Юра – нытик. Все дети ноют. Юра – ребенок, и ему нельзя сигареты и алкоголь. Кто вообще позвал Юру?   
  
— А что если Юри не курит? — спросил Крис, тоже взяв у Ани сигарету.   
  
— А если не пьет? — ужаснулся Гоша.   
  
— А если он спит? — продолжила нагнетать Мила.   
  
— А если он подвороты не носит? — высунулся из телефона Юра. Виктор несколько секунд смотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом, пытался понять, серьезно тот или нет. А Юра продолжил: — А вы возьмете и приприпретесь к нему с такими рожами и с подворотами!  
  
— Да ну, — не поверил Виктор. — Как это не носит?  
  
Всхрапнул снова задремавший Крисов парень, Юра закатил глаза и отвернулся. Пхичит издал радостный вопль и потащил их всех в сторону нужного подъезда.   
  
Юри жил на десятом этаже и, конечно, лифт не работал. И когда они добрались до его квартиры, всем уже было безразлично, кто такой Юри. Пхичит из последних сил позвонил в дверь, но никто не открыл. Пхичит позвонил еще раз. Виктор последовал примеру Крисова парня и задремал у стены.  
  
***  
  
— Что?.. Что тут происходит? Пхичит!   
  
Виктор приоткрыл глаза и увидел перед собой растрепанного ангела в очках. Ангел нахмурился и стал любовью всей жизни Виктора.   
  
— Юри! — сказал он радостно, потому что это мог быть только Юри.   
  
— Пхичит? — жалобно позвал Юри, отступая в сторону своей квартиры.   
  
Виктор ухмыльнулся и толкнул спящего на его плече Пхичита. Не зря сходили.


End file.
